Exemplary embodiments relate to data storage apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to anti-virus detection and cure for data stored in such devices.
Computer viruses may infect data processed or stored in a computer device. A computer virus may infect any of a variety of different types of files including, for example, binary executable files, volume boot records (VBRs) and master boot records (MBRs).
An anti-virus agent (e.g., a program) may detect and cure a computer virus on data stored in a working memory device and a data storage device to protect data from malicious code. The anti-virus agent may detect a path or data that is infected or is capable of being infected by the computer virus, in run time. The anti-virus agent may be implemented by independent software that is included in an operating system or driven by the operating system. Computer virus detection and cure on data stored in a data storage device may take a significant amount of time due to many data input/output steps.